Harry's life with Hermione
by robby78905
Summary: This stort is an AU in which Hemione try to stop harry from doing anything stupid.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : All characters are property of J.K. Rowling's.

Harry was laid up in the hospital wing just after defeating Voldemort over the Christmas break of his sixth year. A very angry Hermione bust through the doors of the hospital wing and Grabs Harry by the ear and starts to yell at him "Harry how could you send us away for Christmas just so you could go and do something like that by yourself?" "I didn't want you in danger okay." Hermione thinks for a couple of seconds before she says "I have been your girlfriend for a year now I think I have right to know if going to go and do something stupid." Hermione then proceeds to drag harry out of bed and to the fireplace by the ear. "Hermione where are we going?" Harry questioned "I have a plan to make sure you don't do anything stupid again at least without me." She the positions the in the fireplace and grabs a hand full of floo powder and say "Smile of Sunshine dentist office." And they were off.

They fly out of the fireplace at Dr. Granger's office."You are extremely lucky that I clothes on when you drag out of that bed." Harry said. "Hermione what did you do and why are you holding Harry by the ear?" asked Dr. Granger who was standing right in front them. "I brought him here so I can marry him, so I grabbed him by the ear and dragged him here." "WHAT!" asked Harry and Dr. Granger. Mrs. Granger who had walked in on that part of the conversation asked "Why Do you want to get married dear?" "Well for one I love him and two this way I can make sure he doesn't do anything stupid again." Hermione replied. "Don't I even get to ask you to marry me and are you going to let go of my ear?" Harry asked. "If my parent's give their consent then I'll let you ask me, but about your ear until I know you're not going to bolt I am not letting go." Hermione replied. Dr. Granger the said " We'll give our consent but what about Harry's guardians consent?" "The Dursley's are dead and in their will it stated that I was to be emancipated." Harry told them. " That all well and good but can you support our daughter?" asked Mrs. Granger. Harry then started to twitch a little. "It's all right if you don't have that much money." Stated Dr. Granger. "Actually if we live in the wizarding world we'll be set for life." Harry told them. Hermione the asked "How much money do you have Harry?" "I am the third richest wizard after the people who make the chocolate frog cards and Professor Dumbledore." Harry replied. "You have our consent so go on and ask her." Mrs. Granger told Harry. Hermione let go of Harry's ear long enough for him to get down on one knee then promptly grab hold of his ear again. "Hermione love of my life woman with a grip of steel will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Harry asked. "I am going ignore that comment about the grip of steel and tell you yes I would love to be your wife." Hermione answered then turned to her parents and asked "Can we go to city hall to get married now?" Her parents agreed to take them so they headed out to the Granger's mini van.

In the car on the way to city hall Hermione asked "So Harry what are you going to say in your vows?" "Will you let go of my ear?" Harry replied which earned him a slap against the back of his head. "THAT BETTER NOT BE YOUR VOWS!" Hermione yelled at him. "Honey I think he was just asking if you were going to let go of his ear and about his vows you will just have to wait until you are in front of the judge." Mrs. Granger told her daughter. "I agree with your mother." Harry said which caused Hermione to reply "Fine but I'm not letting go of your ear.".

Next chapter city hall and their first Christmas as a married couple.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : See Chapter 1

The group arrived at city hall and proceeded to the front desk. "Hello and welcome to city hall how may I be of assistance to you?" Asked the woman behind the desk. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" Asked Harry. "Don't be stupid Harry of course you don't know, and miss we are here for a marriage licence and then to be married by the judge." Hermione stated her opinion on Harry's question and what they where there for. The woman behind the desk walk off to get the marriage licence after she walked off Harry stated "Wait a minute that was Tonks." "Be serious Harry what would Tonks be doing here?" Hermione asked Harry just as the woman came back. Then the women said "So you found me out did you Harry." "Well I knew you had to be witch if you're wearing a Weird Sister's T-shirt."Harry stated then Hermione blurted out "But what are you doing here?". "I'm undercover we got a note that said that some wizard was going to attack the muggle's city hall." Tonks told them. " By the way Harry how did you Know about my shirt when I am wearing a suit?" Tonks then asked. "You missed a couple of buttons on your dress shirt."Harry told her then Hermione asked "About this licence what do we have to do?". "Just fill in the indicated spots and the judge will call you into the court room in about fifteen minutes." Tonks told them. Harry and Hermione filled out the licence said their good-bye's to Tonks and went to wait for the judge to call them.

Fifteen minutes later they were in front of the judge who seemed to know Harry. "Good to see you again Mr. Potter at least this time it's under better circumstances."The judge said to Harry. "And it's good to see you again Judge Thompson so will you be the one to marry us today?"Asked Harry to which Judge Thompson replied "As long as she has parental consent yes I will." Hermione parent's then told the judge that they gave their consent and it was onto the ceremony. "Do you have your own vows you would like to recite?" The judge asked. "Yes." The both answered to which the judge replied "Harry you go first." "Hermione you have been my best friend for six and a half years, and while I didn't tell you I have loved you for four of them. I promise to love you for the rest of our lives and I also promise to care of you for the rest our lives."Harry stated and by now Hermione mother is crying her eyes out. "Harry I have loved you since the day we met and while there were time you hurt my feeling I knew it was never intensional. I promise to love and care for you for rest of our lives and to take care of all our future children with you."Hermione said her vows and by this time her father had joined her mother in crying his eyes out. The judge then asked "Harry do you take Hermione to be your lawful wedded wife in sickness and in health for richer or for poor til death do you part as long as you both shall live." "I do." Harry answered and the judge repeated the process for Hermione to which she answered with an I do. The judge then said "You may kiss the bride ." Harry then leaned in and gave Hermione their first kiss as a married couple. Before they left the court room the judge said " By the way Mr. Potter I'll be sure to send a copy of your marriage licence to the Ministry of Magic." Before he got a chance to reply Hermione had pulled him out of the room. "Now that the two of you are married Harry me and my wife would like for you to call us John and Karen." John Granger told Harry. When they got to the car Karen suddenly remembered something "Oh by the way Hermione I forgot to tell you all of are going last minute Christmas shopping tomorrow."

The next day when Harry and Hermione finally managed to drag themselves out of bed everyone piled into the mini van and the were off to the mall. When they got to the mall everyone split up to do their shopping, Harry and Hermione went to a jewelry store to get wedding bands. While were at the jewelry store harry also bought her a nice emerald engagement ring. While they were at the jewelry store John and Karen were off getting the two them new clothes. After the jewelry store Harry and Hermione set off to get gifts for Ron and the rest of their friends as well as each others gifts. When they were done shopping they met up with Hermione parents and left to go home. Two days later it was Christmas and the family was in the living opening up gifts. "Harry you go first this one from dad."Hermione said and Harry open up the gift which was a book entitled Stupid thing that you never say in front of your wife. " It's your turn now Hermione this one is from Harry." Stated Karen the Hermione opened up the gift to find a heart shaped locket and a charm bracelet. "Oh Harry I love these when did you find time to get them?" Hermione asked and Harry replied "I got them when you were talking to jeweler about what kind of stone you could put into different jewelry." The next gift was for both of Hermione's parents when they open it up the found a framed picture of Harry and Hermione in wedding clothes. "This is beautiful when did you have it done?"Asked Karen to which Hermione replied "We found a photo shop in the mall and they had a person who would photos of you in different outfits so we had that picture taken." The rest of the day was spent opening gifts and having fun.

Next chapter back to school and Ron and the rest of their friends reaction.


End file.
